


it's just kisses

by acrobaticblood



Series: oh you pretty things [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, also raphael is a lovely name i couldn't help myself, but i'm proud of it, i tried with the accents don't hate me, milex - Freeform, never done anything like this before ksksk, stole the title from bowie don't @ me, they can call him raphy or raph agh it's adorable, they would be such good dads i just know it, turned out really fluffy and soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: raphael sees alex giving miles hickeys and he gets confused about it





	it's just kisses

It was early in the morning, the sun had barely even started to shine through the cracks in the blinds, the atmosphere in the big sleeping room incredibly cozy and warm. Alex stirred from sleep, slowly slipping into consciousness. Even though the body under him radiated much welcomed heat, he pulled the covers higher, making the little cocoon even warmer and more comfortable. He refused to open his eyes for a second, the light in the room seeming too bright even through his eyelids, but he soon realized he’ll have to do it at some point anyway, so he tucked his head deeper into the crook of Miles’ neck, hoping it would shut out the brightness at least a little bit and lazily opened them.  
It wasn’t too long after that, that Alex felt Miles inhale the smell of his hair, which he registered as Miles being awake too. The Scouser always joked saying he liked Alex being his first everything in the day – first contact he felt, first person he saw, first scent he breathed in. In return Alex started pressing soft little kisses to his chest, wherever he could reach in the current position. Miles just hummed, bringing his hand to Alex’s shoulder to stroke it delicately.  
Soft, “hardly there” kisses quickly turned sloppier, wetter and they made Miles’ breathing quicken. When he felt Alex slip a leg in between his, he couldn’t help but tease him about it.  
“Barely opened yer eyes and alreadeh rubbin’ on meh leg Al” Alex’s cheeks turned pink to this, but Miles couldn’t see it. No doubt he’d tease him about it too if he knew. “Slow down” he chuckled.  
This however didn’t stop Alex from attacking his neck next, in no time covering it in red marks, pulling the irritated skin apart, sucking harshly on the same spot until he was satisfied with what he’d done, then moving onto the next one, repeating it all over again, leaving Miles breathless in the process. They used to do this a lot - marking one another. Alex liked the concept of leaving something his on Miles, a work of art, as he would often call it to make Miles laugh, the hickeys there to remind him of what they did, what they could do to each other. There’s also something comforting in knowing that wherever they were, they would always belong to one another, purple bruises only serving to prove a point.  
“Daddeh! What are yeh doin’?!” A high pitched squeak interrupted Alex’s train of thought. “Yeh’re goin’ teh hurt papa!”  
Raphael stood at the doorstep, a stuffed bear in one of his tiny hands, the other one firmly pressed to his mouth in shock. He was in a pink onesie, covered with pictures of cupcakes, which Miles had gotten for him last summer, while he was on tour.  
Alex instantly stopped what he was doing and turned to face the confused child at the door, with an equally confused look on his face. His brain stopped working, not allowing him to think of an appropriate reply, but thankfully Miles took the matter into his own hands, at first giggling hysterically, but then extending his other arm (the one that wasn’t lying numb under Alex’s weight), reaching for Raphael.  
“Daddeh’s not hurtin’ meh, bunneh” Alex didn’t realize why Miles found this so funny, he actually found it quite embarrassing, but the man next to him just couldn’t stop laughing. “Come ‘ere Raphie” Miles called out, when the child didn’t move.  
Raphie was still puzzled, his eyebrows furrowed, but he made those couple of steps and clumsily climbed onto bed, Miles tucking him under the covers right away. However, he couldn’t stay still even for a second, his curious little fingers already gently tracing the bruised skin on Miles’ neck and he grimaced as if he was the one in pain. He looked straight into Alex then, his expression a combination of anger and bewilderment, but before he could open his mouth, Miles lifted his chin, to avert his gaze from Alex.  
“It’s joost kisses bunneh. It doesn’t hurt” Miles explained.  
“Yeah, but it’s red. Why is it red?” Raphael directed his gaze back to Alex, looking for answers.  
“It’s joost a tad irritated, luv” Alex finally spoke up “It’ll pass.”  
“Tha’s weird. I dun’t like it…” It was Alex’s turn to laugh now. How could they explain that they intentionally gave each other bruises to a five year old? There wasn’t really a way around it, they just had to subtly change the subject, but at the same time not confuse or upset Raphael too much.  
“Don’t yeh worreh yer pretteh little head about it” Alex said as he reached to tousle Raphael’s blond curls. His hair was so different from both Miles’ and his. The unruliness of it sort of reminded Alex of his own locks, but the color was something else entirely. It was practically golden, now in the beginning of autumn even lighter and shinier, still slightly faded from the days spent playing in the backyard in the sun.  
“Should weh get sum breakfast bunneh, hmm?” Miles strategically changed the subject and Alex silently thanked him. In situations like these he was eternally grateful that he wasn’t in this alone and that he could always count on Miles to stand by his side.  
“Hmm… No… Not yet” Raphael murmured, finally placing his head down on Miles’ chest. “Wanna cuddle a bit first.”  
“I wouldn’t mind cuddlin’ a bit more either” Alex admitted too, once again getting comfortable in the crook of Miles’s neck.  
“Meh sleepeh boys” Miles smiled and squeezed them closer to himself for a second “Luv yeh so mooch.”  
“Luv yeh too papa” They heard Raphael mumble very quietly. He was probably going to fall asleep soon.  
Now both of Miles’s arms were numb and useless, but as Alex placed a kiss on one of his hickeys, he decided he didn’t mind, because in them he held all that was important to him.


End file.
